Time Away: Nico di Angelo and Will Solace
by Percabethtrash
Summary: Nico and Will are finally taking a vacation tO Turks and Caicos for some alone time, and some relaxation. This is defiantly fluff. This is multiple chapters, but still a quick read.


_Prompt: "Safety first. What are you, FIVE?"_

 _Ship: Nico and Will_

 _Enjoy!_

/

Will just finished packing his suitcase when Nico appeared in the doorway.

" Can I help you?" Will smirked at his grumpy boyfriend.

" Have you seen my favorite hoodie? It isn't in the closet or in the laundry room." Nico made his way to Will's newly packed bag. Before Will had the chance to stop him, Nico began ransacking through the bag. Looks like he'll have to redo everything before they leave for their flight tomorrow morning.

Will's smirk disappeared. " Was that really necessary Nico?You didn't even give me time to answer. Now I'll have to repack everything. And by the way, I have seen you're hoodie. It's under your bed. "

" Your bag will survive, just like you will. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to get my shit together. Maybe you should take some notes." Nico's voice turned playful as he winked at Will and walked out of their room.

Will shook his head silently as a smug grin threatened to appear.

"How do I put up with him" he thought to himself.

Soon, Will completed the task of preparing his bag. It had taken him three more hours to make sure he had everything he would need. He finished just in time because no more than twenty minutes later, Nico came in once again; this time, taking their luggage to their car.

" Do you want any help? Mine's probably kind of heavy," Will offered, even though he really didn't want to carry anything. Nico refused Will's help, even swatting away his hand when he attempted to grab his bag.

Being fully aware that the couple would have to depart for the airport in a few hours, Will decided it was best if he stayed awake all night, so they would be able to leave on time. He was afraid Nico would oversleep or wake him up late ,and they would have to cancel their trip.

The duo was taking 2 weeks vacation to Turks and Caicos for some alone time. Now that the world's need to be saved has lessened , they planned on getting away for a while. Both of the boys were on summer break, so their was no worry about school, and both Will and Nico were successful in convincing Chiron to let them leave camp. Nico used the excuse that they could defeat giants, Kronos, and basically on their own. With a minuscule amount of hesitation, their scheme was put in motion.

Somehow, the boys managed to arrive on time. That was definitely a gift from the Gods. Nico went to check their bags while Will parked their car. Meeting up at security, the two made their way through with little trouble, then choosing to head straight to their gate. Will couldn't keep his grin off of his face. It was almost comically to see a smiling Will, who was practically radiating happiness at this point, and grumpy Nico who looked as if he was forced to be there, stand together.

This was their first actual trip together. Even though he was excited they'd finally have some alone time, Will couldn't help but be a tad bit anxious. They were demigods after all, and he knew that monsters would follow them. He hoped for the sake of both Nico and himself that they would be able to have a break while they were away.

Not long after getting comfortable at their gate, Nico and Will boarded their airplane. Sitting down next to Nico helped calm the remainder of his nerves. Will intertwined his fingers with Nico's when the plane started the taking off. He could see anxiety in Nico's eyes, and hoped this would help sooth him. Rubbing reassuring circles into the back of his thumb, Will kissed Nico on the forehead.

Will fell asleep on Nico's shoulder for the majority of their flight. He was woken up from a kiss from his boyfriend.

" We're here, babe." Nico whispered with the smallest of smiles.

After waiting forever to actually exit the plane, they stepped outside into the sunlight. Will almost instantly felt rejuvenated. They followed directions to get their bags, and finally departed for their hotel.

The ride was short to their resort, and Nico and Will both agreed on taking a much needed nap before exploring their temporary home. Without any hesitation, Will lead Nico to their bedroom. With Nico in his arms, Will felt his eyes start to droop, listening to the sound of Nico breathing. He already felt more relaxed. As he began to let sleep take over, Will knew they'd made the right decision.


End file.
